Don't Leave
by gabbygirl115
Summary: Song Fic Ziva is leaving one and going to another. But who is she leaving and who is she going to? Please read and review.


Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine, and neither is the song. Sadly I own nothing but this fan fiction.

"Don't Leave" by Faithless

_Packing your bags like people in the movies do,_

_All severe, and not saying a word,_

_And I'm sitting down here just watching you,_

_And I'm thinking:_

_Where has all the love gone?_

_Where's the love gone to?_

_Don't leave,_

As she packed her bags for what she swore was the last time, he stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are we not going to talk about this?"

"No, we are not." She said as she slammed the suitcase shut.

Ziva turned to look at the man blocking the doorway.

"You are going to have to move."

"No, I don't." He replied.

"It's over. Just accept it. I will not be back." Ziva said as she stormed past him.

_You got me hurting,_

_Don't leave_

_You know it's never been easy to love someone like me,_

_Oh, don't leave._

Hours later on the long plane flight home, Ziva kept hearing those words over and over. He had said those very words to her as she was walking out the door to catch the first plane. How long had it taken him to confess what he was really feeling and what did she do? She turned and walked out.

She had only been in Israel for 24 hours when she got the email. He loved her. He told her in words before and now he was telling her in print. He would do what he had to do, but could she please just come back? She replied saying she needed to think. He wrote back saying to take the time she needed but his heart was hers. And he took a page out of the book of all the greats. He wrote her a love letter. Ziva sat back in her seat and tried to get some sleep.

She had her earphones on and all the sudden, that song popped up again.

_Hanging with friends like we used to do,_

_I didn't know anything was wrong,_

_And last night while I was thinking it through,_

_Trying to find who am I and what do you need me to do?_

_Don't leave._

_There's a record you used to play,_

_there's Joni singing_

_'best to be without you',_

_And I know just what she's saying: Help me, I'm falling,_

_Where did all the love go?_

_Where's the love gone to?_

_Don't leave._

_You got me hurting,_

_Don't leave._

_You know it's never been easy to love someone like me,_

_Oh, don't leave._

_Where did all the love go?_

_Where's the love gone to?_

_Don't leave._

He sat on the other side of the world missing her. There wasn't anything he could do. So he called the one person who would understand.

"Gibbs," came the gruff voice.

He looked at the phone to make sure he called the right number.

"Um Boss?" He questioned.

But Abby picked up the phone.

"Sorry. I think he forgot where he was for a minute. What's up?"

"I'm miserable Abs. I don't know what to do. I'm not exactly good at this relationship thing in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh I noticed. Believe me, the whole office noticed. Give her time. She'll come back."

"What if she doesn't?" He asked.

"She will." Abby reassured him.

"Now go back to your MMROPG, or what ever the hell you call it." Gibbs replied taking the phone from his girl.

They disconnected the call. It was going to be a long weekend.

Abby sighed and playfully slapped Gibbs' shoulder. "Why did you do that?"

"Because he is a big boy and he will be fine."

"He misses her."

"He shouldn't have broken rule 12."

"Neither should you." Abby said as she hit him playfully with a pillow.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have you now would I?" He asked as he gently pushed her to where she was laying on her back.

He gently rubbed her ever so slightly growing tummy.

"We need to tell them."

"When Ziva gets back." He said as he claimed her lips.

_I would fly around the world, give you what you're giving me,_

_I should have dressed you up in pearls,_

_Find that silk to touch your skin,_

_Don't know how to write a love song,_

_But Don't leave._

_You got me hurting,_

_Don't leave._

_You know it's never been easy to love someone like me,_

_Don't leave._

He left her that text message so she would get it and think of him. He had never been bad with words but this time, they escaped him. He headed off to bed, hoping to wake up in the next year.

When Ziva was finally able to turn her phone on she saw she had a text message. She read the words and as quickly as possible, rushed off the plane and grabbed her other bag from the luggage claim. She almost ran to her car but stopped herself. She drove straight to his place. She knocked on the door.

He heard the knocking and looked at the clock. 7 am. What the hell? It wasn't like he had a loud party. So he got up and trugged to the door. He was surprised when he opened it and found Ziva standing there.

"How about I stay here until the bulls come home?" She asked with a smile.

"It's cows, Ziva, cows." Tony said as he grabbed her other bag.

When she was safely inside, he locked the door and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her to the bedroom to get some much needed sleep. They spent the day doing nothing but sleeping, talking, sleeping and talking, wrapped securely in each other's arms.

* * *

Who did you think it was?? McGee?? LOL


End file.
